pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seaking
/ |dexsinnoh=079 |dexcekalos=054 |evofrom=Goldeen |gen=Generation I |species=Goldfish Pokémon |egg1=Water 2 |body=03 |type=Water |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=86.0 lbs. |metweight=39.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Water Veil |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Seaking (Japanese: アズマオウ Azumaou) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Seaking is a Goldfish Pokémon. Its body is orange with black marks. Its fins are long and white. It has a long horn atop of its head. Gender differences The female Seaking has a smaller horn. Habitat These Pokémon live in fresh water, often sheltering in hollow boulders at the bottom of rivers or streams. Special abilities Seaking can have the ability Swift Swim or the ability Water Veil. Swift Swim increases Seaking's Speed when it is raining. Water Veil causes Seaking to be immune to burns. Its horn can function like a drill and it is known to be very territorial. Evolution Seaking evolves from Goldeen at level 33. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 23, Fuchsia City, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Route 23, Fuchsia City, Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Routes 4, 9, 10, 24, 25, and 42, Dark Cave, Silver Cave, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Cerulean City, Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 4, 9, 10, 24, 25, and 42, Dark Cave, Silver Cave, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Cerulean City, Slowpoke Well |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Safari Zone (Mach Bike Area) |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Safari Zone (Mach Bike Area) |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Three Island, Safari Zone, Fuchsia City |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Routes 203, 204, 209, 212, and 214, Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, Lake Valor, Resort Area, Sendoff Spring (Super Rod) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 203, 204, 209, 212, and 214, Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 9, 10, 24, 25 and 42, Slowpoke Well, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Mt. Silver, Dark Cave, Cerulean City, Cerulean Cave, Tohjo Falls, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Routes 3, 11, 14, Striaton City, Pinwheel Forest (Inner), Lostlorn Forest, Abundant Shrine (Fishing spots) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Route 3, Route 22, Parfum Palace (Super Rod) |xyrarity=Common}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Goldeen |Trozei=Secret Storage 14, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Goldeen |PMD2=End Lake (B1-B24) |Ranger1=Safra Sea}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=In the autumn spawning season, they can be seen swimming powerfully up rivers and creeks. |yellow=It is the male's job to make a nest by carving out boulders in a stream using the horn on its head. |gold=During spawning season, Seaking gather from all over, coloring the rivers a brilliant red. |silver=Using its horn, it bores holes in riverbed boulders, making nests to prevent its eggs from washing away. |crystal=When autumn comes, the males patrol the area around their nests in order to protect their offspring. |ruby=In the autumn, Seaking males can be seen performing courtship dances in riverbeds to woo females. During this season, this Pokémon's body coloration is at its most beautiful. |sapphire=Seaking is very protective of its eggs. The male and female will take turns patrolling around their nest and eggs. The guarding of eggs by these Pokémon goes on for over a month. |emerald=It punches holes in boulders on stream-beds. This is a clever innovation that prevents its eggs from being attacked or washed away by the current. |firered=The horn on its head is sharp like a drill. It bores a hole in a boulder to make its nest. |leafgreen=In the autumn spawning season, they can be seen swimming powerfully up rivers and creeks. |diamond=It makes its nest by hollowing out boulders in streams with its horn. It defends its eggs with its life. |pearl=To protect its family, it will fight with its drill-sharp horn. It lives in hollowed rocks in streams. |platinum=In autumn, its body becomes more fatty in preparing to propose to a mate. It takes on beautiful colors. |heartgold=During spawning season, Seaking gather from all over, coloring the rivers a brilliant red. |soulsilver=Using its horn, it bores holes in riverbed boulders, making nests to prevent its eggs from washing away. |black=In autumn, its body becomes more fatty in preparing to propose to a mate. It takes on beautiful colors. |white=In autumn, its body becomes more fatty in preparing to propose to a mate. It takes on beautiful colors. |black 2=In autumn, its body becomes more fatty in preparing to propose to a mate. It takes on beautiful colors. |white 2=In autumn, its body becomes more fatty in preparing to propose to a mate. It takes on beautiful colors. |x=In the autumn spawning season, they can be seen swimming powerfully up rivers and creeks. |y=It makes its nest by hollowing out boulders in streams with its horn. It defends its eggs with its life. |or = In the autumn, Seaking males can be seen performing courtship dances in riverbeds to woo females. During this season, this Pokémon's body coloration is at its most beautiful. |as = Seaking is very protective of its eggs. The male and female will take turns patrolling around their nest and eggs. The guarding of eggs by these Pokémon goes on for over a month.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 119 front.png |yspr = Y 119 front.png |grnspr = GR 119 front.png |gldspr = G 119 front.png |slvspr = S 119 front.png |cryspr = C 119 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 119 front.png |emeraldspr = E 119 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 119 front.png |dpspr = DP 119 front.png |dpsprf = DP 119f front.png |ptspr = Pt 119 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 119f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 119 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 119f front.png |bwspr = Seaking BW.gif |xyspr = Seaking XY.gif |orasspr = Seaking XY.gif}} Trivia * Seaking was originally known as Neptune in the beta for Red and Blue after the Roman God of the sea. * Its name is a mix of the words sea and king. * Like Goldeen, It resembles a koi fish * Even though it has a 50/50 gender ratio, it is still known as Seaking. Gallery 119Seaking_OS_anime.png 119Seaking_OS_anime_2.png 119Seaking_AG_anime.png 119Seaking_Dream.png 119Seaking_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon